The 1 who was, and wasn't
by Fatrock
Summary: What if Marui wasn't orignially a student at Rikkai, what if it was someone else? The Rikkai regulars, have had a boring 2 years of school, that is until he came. What kind of changes will he make to the team? Even more, what kind of influence will he make to the one that has been there?


Hi! This is my 1st Prince of Tennis fanfic, so if I did anything wrong please let me know.

Fatrock

Chapter 1 : new kid

It was just a normal day at Rikkai, as usual the tennis team was practicing, Akaya, with Niou, Sanada, with Yukiimura, Yagyuu, with Reiji, and Jackel, with Kenta- Wait did I say Kenta? Then you're probably wondering, ' Where's Marui?', right? Just keep on reading!

" Nice! Niou-sempai!", said Akaya

" Puri!", Niou replied

" You still can't beat me, Jackel-sempai!", snickered Kenta

" AHAHA!", laughed Sanada

" WAHAHA!", followed Yukimura, with all the others, minus Sanada sweat dropping.

5 minutes later practice ended., and class had started.

_In class 3-B, Niou's class_

" Class, today we have a new transfer student, will you please come in?". spoke Yuki-sensei

Then the door slid open, and in came a short, but medium sized kid, with red hair, amethyst colored like eyes, and was chewing green gum.

" Nice ta meet'cha! Name's Marui Bunta!", smiled Marui

" Ok, Marui-kun, you're sitting by Niou. Niou can you raise your hand?", asked Yuki-sensei

" Puri.", Niou said again

_Later_

" So, you're that Marui kid, right?", asked some girl

" Yup!", Marui, replied giving her a thumbs up.

" Where'd you transfer from?"

" Tokyo. Pop."

" Lucky!"

" Hehe.."

" How old are you?"

" 14."

( A/N: I don't know his age. If anyone does please let me know.)

" Hey, Marui.", said Niou

" Hm?", Marui replied

" Wanna eat lunch with us?"

" Us?"

" The Rikkai tennis regulars."

" Sure."

_With the other regulars_

" Hey!", shouted Akaya," We were wondering what was taking you so long!"

" New kid.", Niou replied

" Hi! Name's Marui Bunta!", Marui said once more

" I'm Seiichi Yukimera.", said Yukimera, " the others are Masaharu Niou, Kirihara Akaya, Sanada Genichiro, Yanagi Renji, Kagami, Kenta, Hiroshi Yagyuu, and Kuwahara Jackel."

" Nice to meet you all!"

" Hmpf! Another hot shot? His head looks like a crushed apple!", joked Kenta

" Kenta!", shouted Sanada," That's no way to treat a new student! I humbly apologize, Marui-san."

" No, it's ok! Oh, and you don't have to add '-san', to the end of my name.", Marui replied

" So, Marui, do you do any sports?", questioned Jackel, changing the subject, before an argument broke out.

" Not that I know of.. Why?"

" Well, if you decided to do something in school, I thought that you might be interested in some of our schools clubs."

" Like what?"

" Well, there's the tennis club, baseball club, swimming club, basketball club, tea ceremony club, cooking club, music club, and more.", explained Renji

" Hmm.", said Marui, as he ate his bento.

" So?", asked Akaya impatient to hear what club he was going to join.

" I'll have to think about it.."

" Why not now,puri?", asked Niou

" Niou, relax it's his 1st day.. He should at least get a chance to think it over. You too, Akaya.", ordered Yagyuu

" I'll join!",said Marui with a determined glare in his eyes," The tennis club!"

"YAY!",cheered Niou, and Akaya

" Well, then would you like to come down after school to watch practice?", asked Yukimera

" Yeah!"

" 5% that he wasn't going to join any _other _club, and 95% that he was going to join us.", inquired Renji

_After school_

" Glad you could come, Marui.", smiled Yagyuu, and Jackel

" YOU 1ST, AND 2ND YEARS GET A MOVE ON, OR 200 MORE LAPS!,", scolded Sanada

" Ugh. Sanada's gonna get even madder! I better start!", panicked Akaya

" Darn. It's that annoying red head. Pfftt! Now he looks even more stupid with that gum in his mouth!", laughed Kenta

" TARUNDORU! KENTA! THAT'S ENOUGH! RUN 200 MILLION, BILLION LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!", screamed Sanada

" The _Whole school_?"

" YES, THE WHOLE SCHOOL! AND FOR THAT, 500 MILLION BILLION LAPS! NOW!"

" What kind of tennis do you play?", asked Marui

" Kenta, and Jackel, play Doubles, Akaya, mostly plays Singles, I, play Singles, Niou, and Yagyuu, play Double, Sanda, play Singles, along with Yukimera.", answered Renji

" I see. Nicknames?"

" Yes. I'm the, 'Gentleman', Niou's the, ' Trickster', 'Illuionist', and more, Yukimera's ,' Child of Gods', Renji's, ' Data master', Akaya's mostly called,'Devil', or 'Seaweed Head', and Sanada's, 'Emperor'.", explained Yagyuu

" Is it always this..Wild?"

" Yes.."

" Well, that makes me wanna join even more!"

" Interesting, if he going to join, then I'll make him quit the club!", sneered Kenta

_The next day_

" Ohaiyo!", cheered Marui

" Hey!", said Jackle

" Guess what?!"

" What?!"

" I can join!"

" Well that's great to hear!", smiled Jackle

" Hey , guys!", waved Akaya

" Hi!", they waved back

" Hey!", yelled Kenta running with his breakfast in hand; toast, and orange juice," AH!", he panicked as he tripper over the curb, spilling his juice on Marui, " Sorry.", he said trying to hide his urge to smirk.

" M-my shirt….", complained Marui," and it was the only one, too…"

" KENTA!", shouted a _**fierce VICE-CAPTAIN **_, Sanada, who could probably be heard all over Japan by now, making everyone sweat drop when he arrived running over 100mph, with burning eyes, messy hair, and being (possibly) the angered, and annoyed person on earth right now…

" F-fuku-bucho.. Y-your h-hair's messy…", Marui pointed out

" Oh… Thanks for telling me, Marui-san..", he replied being a bit embarrassed with himself, as he turned away from the small group of 4.

" Hello, everyone!", waveed Yukimera as he arrived with Yanagi, Niou, and Yagyuu.

" OH, what happened to your shirt, Marui, it was clean yesterday.", asked Yagyuu trying not to be TOO rude

" Kenta, spilled orange juice when he tripped over the curb.", Marui explained while having an anger mark on his head

" It's okay, here I always bring an extra with me."

" Thanks."

_After putting on a new shirt_

" It's a bit big, but none the less it fits!", Cheered Marui

_~ Time skip~ Lunch time_

" So what kind of tennis would you like to play?", asked the eager little rookie, Akaya

" Hmm…. I'd like to play both !", Marui replied

" HUH?!", said everyone," Why?"

" Because I think I'll find Singles, interesting, but with Doubles it's even more interesting 'cause you have someone to play with."

" True.. I agree.", nodded Niou, and Jackle

" Well, we might as well have you play Jackle, then see if it's good.", commented Yukimera

" OK!", smiled Marui

_~ Time skip~ after school_

" OK! Here we go, one set match, Marui to serve!", shouted Yanagi as the referee

" You'll be awed!", assured Marui

Some 8, to 10 minutes later

" DOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!", shouted the power player, Jackle

" Chance!", ran Marui, as he hit the ball towards the net as it hit the net, and rolled along the rim, and bounced onto Jackle"s side,"

" GAME, SET, MATCH! Won by, Marui, 7games to 6.",announced Renji

Then the whole tennis court exploded into cheers of amazement.

" DID YOU SEE THAT?!", yelled a player

" THAT WAS… AMAZING!", cheered another

" WOW!", exclaimed another

"COOL! HE BEAT JACKLE-SEMPAI! I WISH I COULD DO THAT! HE SHOULD BECOME A REGULAR!"

" Wow! I haven't lost in a few weeks. You're pretty amazing you know!", smiled Jackle

" Thanks! It was fun!", Marui replied

" Hmm. It seems that , you're pretty good. You passed.", said Yukimera

" Huh?", said Marui

" Congrats, you're now officially a regular!", explained Akaya

"WOW! Thanks! I'll do my best!", bowed Marui


End file.
